


They Might Be Giants

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way through the Misty Mountains, Frodo has a question... Written for the LOTR Community January Potluck Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Might Be Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In the foothills of the Misty Mountains, the Fellowship made their way along, chatting amiably to each other. The Hobbits were merry company for the most part, but Frodo was quiet and said little on the journey.

Each of the Hobbits were full of questions for Gandalf and their fellow travellers.

"Aren't there Goblins around here?" asked Merry.

"What about Trolls?" asked Pippin.

"What's the difference between a Goblin and an Orc?" asked Sam.

"Elladan and Elrohir have made sure this is the safest route," replied Aragorn.

"There haven't been any Trolls in these parts for an Age," replied Gimli.

"Goblins are smaller and have cat-like eyes," replied Legolas. "They are just as dangerous, though, particularly when they come in large numbers. I have never seen one on its own. Always they bring many companions when they come to wreak havoc."

Dimly aware of the conversation, Frodo lagged behind.

Concerned, Gandalf looked around, and went to join him. "What is it, Frodo?"

The Ringbearer looked up at him. Curiosity mingled with confusion on his little face. "What are those things over there?" he asked, and pointed at the rocks on the other side of the defile. "They look a bit like people."

Light and shadow from the sinking sun played on them in such a way as to give them the appearance of enormous people slumped or lying down in various positions. If he squinted at the one in the middle, he could see it as an elderly fat man sitting back with his mouth wide open, snoring in his chair with a blanket over his knees.

Gandalf looked to where the Hobbit was pointing. "They do, don't they?" he said.

"Are Giants Trolls?" asked Frodo. "Are Stone-giants and Trolls the same thing?"

"No," replied Gandalf. "I am not sure what those shapes over there are, but I'm fairly certain they're not trolls."

"But they look like them, don't they?" Frodo persisted. "Do you think they might be Giants, but frozen, turned into stone by the rays of the sun?"

The Wizard threw back his head and laughed so much, his hat nearly came off. The other members of the Fellowship turned around to see what was happening. "Bless me, Frodo, you are a silly little fellow," he said. "Giants and Trolls are not the same thing."

"I was just asking," said Frodo, with a frown. He put his hands on his hips. "Apart from laughing at me, you haven't answered my question."

"Giants have been here since the time of the Great Bears," replied Gandalf. "They are spirits of the mountains that have taken form, and when the world was changed at the beginning of the Third Age, they remained in those shapes they had taken. Though they shun daylight, they do not turn to stone in the light of day. Some of them are drawn to evil, as the Orcs, Trolls and Goblins are, but aren't as famous for it."

"Is that because they get mistaken for Trolls?" asked Merry.

"I daresay you're right, Merry," replied Gandalf.

"Then it wasn't fair to laugh at me," huffed Frodo, with his arms folded.

"If I upset you, I am sorry," said Gandalf, in a conciliatory tone.

"Hmph!" retorted Frodo, who was still annoyed.

Gandalf turned and walked away, but Aragorn hung back. He looked at Frodo with a sympathetic eye.

Frodo glared at him, his furry little feet planted in the ground.

"Frodo," said Aragorn, "to be honest, I have always believed they might be Giants, perhaps the ones your uncle Bilbo spoke of when he told us of his adventures. I have never seen them move."

With a sigh, Frodo relaxed his stance. "Did you ever tell Gandalf that?"

"No," replied Aragorn, "I simply asked him what they were, and did not try to guess."

"Were you afraid you'd get it wrong?" asked Frodo.

"Yes, to be honest, though Gandalf is usually kinder than that. I suppose he thought you should have known."

"I suppose so. Strider, where have the Stone-giants gone if they're not here?"

With a deep sigh, Aragorn replied, "Gandalf said that some of them are drawn to evil, as Old Man Willow of the Old Forest is. I daresay they have gone to Mordor to aid Sauron."

"What about the rest of them?" asked Frodo, his eyes wide with fear.

"I am not sure," replied Aragorn. "For the most part, they tend not to take sides. There was talk of finding one to block up the entrances to the Goblin caves a while back, but as far as I know, nothing came of it."

"Do you think they're all with Sauron, then?"

"I hope not, Frodo."

The two of them hurried to catch up with their friends, who by now were half a mile away.

**The End.**


End file.
